


The Ones Left Behind

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each abandoned by their lover, Darla and Spike find a way to get their revenge. In each other's arms. Spike/Darla PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones Left Behind

“You actually defeated Drellix in hand-to-hand combat?” The pretty young vampiress fluttered her eyelashes and let her hand drift down to the bulging crotch of Angelus’ slacks, letting him know just how awed by his reputation she was.

“Ripped his heart out with m’bare claws,” Angelus agreed, laying the brogue on extra thick for the half-dozen females that circled around him just hoping he’d choose them for a romp in the hay. “Tell them, Dru,” he encouraged his Childe, obviously enjoying all the attention.

“Oh, my daddy is so very good,” Drusilla agreed with a giggle, nibbling at his shoulder. “So very good at being _bad_ …”

Several giggles, and another vampiress snuck up behind Angelus and began giving him a sensual backrub. “What happened then?” she purred seductively.

Darla watched, with increasing disgust, as Angelus continued to show off for the admiring hordes of females. She should’ve known that bringing their family to the headquarters of the Aurelian Order had been a bad idea. And the only reason she’d done so was because she’d heard (apparently false) rumors that her own daddy was visiting.

But now she was stuck here with Angelus’ infuriating off-sprouts and entirely-too-haughty Childe who was just _loving_ flaunting his popularity in her face. Because, while she was the elder, he’d made the more spectacular slaughters over the years. And the way it had the young females were fawning over him was absolutely sickening.

“But he was no match for me,” Angelus was now reassuring a pretty young redhead who had gasped in excitement at his latest tale of villainy. Encouraged by the pearly white breasts that looked as though they were about to pop right out of her bodice, his hand slid up her skirt, and she giggled and slid right into his lap. “Not much challenge at all, really,” he grinned evilly as she straddled his hips. “Isn’t that right?” Cold, dark eyes fixed pointedly on Darla, the twinkle deep within them letting her know all too well that he was just waiting for her to throw a jealous fit.

The rage built up within her, but she managed to force the demon down. “Oh, you were _so_ impressive,” she said with blunt sarcasm, rolling her eyes to let all the foolish young girls know that he was anything but. With one last disgusted look in his direction, she turned promptly on her heel and stalked away.

Angelus frowned for a second that his ploy to have his Sire fighting over him didn’t work.

“Daddy ate them aaaaall up!” Drusilla cooed with a deranged laugh, obviously only too pleased to be part of the worshipping hordes.

Angelus merely grinned and turned back to taking his pleasure out of each and every vampiress that came his way.

Darla heard them as she stalked away, barely fighting the urge to slam the door to their rooms behind her. But no, she couldn’t let Angelus know that she was jealous. She had fought, bit, and clawed her way to the position she held now, and she wasn’t about to let some insolent Childe get the better of her.

She just had to find a way to get her revenge. Sweet revenge that would cut him deep, burn him and have him groveling at her feet once more and…

A crash interrupted her silent raging.

She let out an annoyed sigh instinctively when she realized that it was inevitably the fourth member of their happy little family. William had been in a huff all month since Angelus had been monopolizing Drusilla’s attention the entire time. Solely to piss William off, of course.

Another crash had Darla tempted to barge into the bedroom and order him to be quiet or she’d have his guts for garters. She stalked over to the door, flung it open to see a room that looked like it’d been hit by a tornado, and opened her mouth to chide him. But then her jaw snapped shut as a wicked plan formed in the back of her mind.

Spike froze when he saw the enraged Darla, but instead of snapping at him like she usually did, she got an evil little glint in her eye and a sadistic smile curved her lips. He’d never been particularly frightened of her before, but that look caused even him to gulp.

However, her malice wasn’t directed at him at all. “Drusilla’s gone off with her daddy again?” she inquired, hands held together innocently behind her back as she sauntered into the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed. It seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room he hadn’t overturned. Such a passion… Maybe this idea would turn out even better than she’d first thought.

He eyed her suspiciously, dangerous yellow flickering in his steely blue gaze. “You know very bloody well where Dru is,” he countered in a tight voice.

She nodded at that and inched back on the bed a bit, dangling her legs over the edge while she leaned back on her hands, spread out across the bedspread. “Angelus has gone the same way, it seems,” she provided casually. She tossed her head back deliberately, letting her blonde tresses cascade down her back invitingly and pushing her full breasts out for his view.

The gesture wasn’t lost on Spike, and he felt the monster in his trousers hardening against his will. “Angelus regalin’ the minions with his tales of daring-do?” he scoffed pointedly. “Not idolizin’ you enough lately, is that it?”

A nasty sneer curled Darla’s lip. “Don’t play with me, boy,” she warned with a hiss. “I could rip out your heart faster than you could blink an eye.” Abruptly remembering that threats weren’t the best way to get what she wanted, her expression instantly turned contrite. “Angelus’ insolence has me on the end of my rope,” she offered the closest thing to an apology she’d ever give. She smiled up at him flirtatiously.

If anything, it made him more suspicious. “Then teach your boy a lesson and leave me be,” he snapped.

Fury built up within her at how difficult he was making this. Honestly, he was the most insufferable creature on the planet, and only a complete nutcase like Drusilla would ever think to turn this loser. She kept her thoughts to herself, however.

“C’mon,” she teased lightly, lying further back on the bed and looking up at him with darkened eyes, “don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it. Just how _enraged_ Angelus would be…”

His head cocked to one side curiously at that. “You suggestin’ what I think, pet?” he inquired, moving to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Darla bit down her sharp retort at the nickname and sat up so that she was beside him, her breath right in his ear. “Think of it,” she whispered seductively. “We can get Angelus right where it hurts. His Sire and the vampire he hates more than any other. Together.” Her lips brushed his earlobe. “Mocking him.”

He pulled back, leaving their lips only inches apart. “And I’m s’posed to trust you?” he retorted sarcastically, launching himself back off the bed with an angry gesture.

Darla pouted. She would never have admitted that she pouted, of course. But her plan was in shambles if she couldn’t get this Childe to mate with her, and it wouldn’t stir Angelus’ rage to a cold fury if she didn’t have William’s full cooperation. Not to mention she was a bit peeved that _any_ man would have the power of mind to resist _her_. After all, what business did some dilettante poet have refusing a vampiress of her power? If anything, he should’ve been just _waiting_ for the opportunity to have her all of these years…

He moved to leave the room, and she quickly made her choice between vengeance and pride. It really wasn’t too difficult a choice to make.

“William,” she smiled apologetically, cutting between him and the door. “Or…Spike? That’s what you liked to be called, isn’t it?”

One perfect eyebrow rose skeptically. “You’re serious,” he stated bluntly.

She nodded and sidled up against him. “Think of it,” she encouraged him. “You can mark Angelus’ Sire as yours. Make _him_ suffer from jealousy and want for once…”

Slowly, a grin was creeping upon Spike’s lips. “And Dru?”

A deep satisfaction settled in Darla’s bones, knowing that she’d just gotten her way as always. Slowly, her hands drifted up his chest, finding the buttons of his shirt and unfastening them one by one. “Let her see that your attentions will…drift if she doesn’t keep you properly entertained,” she suggested coyly, pressing her body up against his.

Hesitant but powerful hands caught her around the back, finding the ties to her dress and ripping at them. “I hate you,” he informed her matter-of-factly, taking her lead and backing up into the bed.

“And I hate you, too,” Darla assured him, giving him a hard shove and sending him flying back onto the bedspread. Instantly she was atop him, knees splayed on either side of his waist. “It makes for excellent fucking.”

He growled his agreement at that, hard just at thought at taking this snooty bitch right under Angelus’ nose. His hands fisted in the fabric of her bodice, and he ripped with all his might, tearing away all the layers of fabric and allowing her round, milky breasts to spill out for his hungry mouth.

Darla gasped in delight as his mouth closed over one, secretly impressed at the violent passion and skill he’d used to so effectively disrobe her. Her own hands yanked off his shirt and jacket before finding the front of his trousers and freeing him from the cloying fabric. She wanted this to be good, hard, and primal. Let Angelus know just what he was missing.

Spike moaned when her fist clutched around his cock, just hard enough that it was on the border between pleasure and pain. Darla used the opportunity to push him back down beneath her. Oh, she would show this Childe pleasures that not even Angelus could imagine. Her revenge would be sweet, indeed.

He writhed on the mattress, completely at the mercy of her skilled hand. Thankful for the practice all those years on the streets had given her, she easily found the silk scarves tied to the head of the bed and bound them around his wrists, all while he was too blissed out to even take much notice.

Work accomplished, she gave his weeping cock-head one final pat for backing off for a moment to admire her latest conquest. Oh, this boy may have been young, but he had the body of a young Adonis. Not bulky like Angelus, but sleek and lean. Not a bit of fat under the smoothest white skin she’d ever beheld. He really was quite a lovely creature, all feline grace and sharp cheekbones. Pleasure and excitement began to build in her belly, and her revenge wasn’t the cause of any of it.

He looked up at her with angry blue eyes when she stopped, and an experimental tug at one of the scarves let her know all too well that he would eventually escape if he really tried. She had absolutely no intention of driving him to such ends, however.

Giving him a seductive little smile, she stepped back off the end of the bed and slid her hands seductively down the bare curves of her breasts, down to her waist where the torn fragments of her frock had gathered, and then further downward, peeling the dress off of her body as she went. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw his pupils delight with desire, hungry eyes intent upon the blonde curls at the apex of her sex.

His cock twitched in delight, jerking up further when she crawled back onto the bed, her face just inches from his throbbing member. She just gave him an irreverent smile, however, and grabbed hold of his trousers instead, pulling them all the way down his legs, her fingers caressing his flesh as they went.

By the time she’d fully undressed him and returned to the bed, he was panting in anticipation, ready to beg her and offer her whatever she wanted. Just like she liked her men. “Do you want me, Spike?” she whispered seductively, intentionally breathing onto his now-silent pulse-point.

He gritted his teeth, but made no noise. However, his hips thrust off the bed abruptly, surprising her and catching her unprepared. The tip of his cock managed a quick poke at the wetness of her inner thigh, leaving her almost as desperate as he was.

Of its own volition, her vaginal walls began to ache to feel his hardness separating them as far as they could go, and she cursed the rakish grin on his face that let her know only too well that he knew she was just as horny as she was. Apparently Drusilla had taught him this game a little too well.

“You want Angelus to grovel?” he countered cheekily, eyes dancing and tongue curved up under his teeth. “Then give it to me good.”

He was right, of course, she had to admit grudgingly. Sooner or later Angelus was bound to come back, and when he did she wanted to be absolutely reeking of Spike’s cum. Another plus was the fact that she got to slake her lust for him right now.

Forgetting about any and all exquisite tortures she had planned, she straddled his waist and splayed her hands on his muscular chest. “I’m going to give you the ride of your life, lover,” she informed him enticingly.

And then, with no further preliminaries, she thrust down around him. Hard. Her inner walls were slick with desire, and she spread willingly for his impressive girth, forcing herself to drive all the way down in one stroke. Her teeth clenched in pain/pleasure as she forced him in all the way to the hilt. God, did he have to be so long and big?

By the time he was finally seated fully in her womb, she was panting unnecessarily from the exertion. But, oh, it had been such a wonderful pain. He filled her up to completion, and he was naturally bent at just the perfect angle to pound right against her sweet spot.

“I think the whore likes it,” he said coldly, sneering in pleasure and triumph.

She growled in response to that, and her sharp nails cut bloody lines into his torso. “You like the pain, boy? Think you can take me on?”

“You think you can take me?” he retorted. “A bit tight given how used you are, aren’t you? If ‘m too much…”

“Not likely,” she snapped, rolling her hips forward in the first tentative thrust. Heaving breasts pushed forward before jerking back, her head snapping back and forth with the hard rocking motion as she did so.

He hissed in pain for a second when he thought she’d break him half, before ecstasy overtook him at the slick channel clenching around him, tight walls expanding and contracting around his girth as he slid in and out of her body.

“Fuck, yeah!” he cried out. “That’s it, baby. Give it all up to Spike…” His hips jerked up against hers in a circular motion.

She screamed out her pleasure in response. Fuck, where did he learn how to screw like that? This boy had more talent than she’d imagined. Maybe Dru wasn’t such a loon for keeping him around, after all.

She collapsed forward against his chest, only her hands propping her up as her golden curtain of hair fell around her face. For one instant two pairs of dark, desire-filled eyes met, before she began riding him frantically, savoring each wide stretch of her inner muscles.

He growled at the bouncing naked body above him, hands tearing instinctively at his bonds. With a roar, his demon rippled forth through his bonds. Muscles bulged and ripped apart the silk of the scarves. Clawed hands instantly clutched at her hips, sharp nails drawing blood as he plowed into her hard and deep.

Darla screamed in ecstasy and agony as he vamped out. Along with all his other muscles, his cock grew in size, ripping her apart painfully inside. She felt hard hands bloodying her, felt the head of his erection bruising her insides, and gave in to the sensation with a ragged cry like a banshee’s.  Death and suffering, and oh so good…

Spike took advantage of his moment of triumph to force her roughly beneath him, pushing deeper inside her as he covered her body. Talons ripped at her flesh, and red droplets of blood pressed into his own sweating flesh, dyeing it with carnal pleasure. His fangs grazed her shoulder, and his tongue swirled arcane patterns into the dark liquid pooling there.

Darla knew she shouldn’t let this Childe dominate her like this but, oh, he was so good at it. And, fuck, all she wanted was more, for him to fuck her even harder, faster. She realized with some dismay that the words were escaping her lips in needy little pleas, but all she could do was tighten her legs around his waist and pull him in deeper.

He grunted and growled when he felt this haughty little bitch give into him, begging for more. He hadn’t realized until now just how much he’d wanted to ram that snooty look right off her face, let her know he was more man than she could ever have guessed.

Dirty little words began spilling from his blood-coated lips in between laps at her life-essence. “That’s it, bitch. Take it hard. Show you who’s boss. You like that, don’t you? When I fuck your cunt so hard it makes you bleed?”

She moaned and gasped in response, tightening her grip on him. “Y-Yes!” Her conscious mind had fought the words, but a primal instinct was taking over now, and she was helpless against it. With a roar, her demon emerged and, with it, her vaginal walls squeezed impossibly tight, milking him hard.

With a roar of completion, he came inside her, his seed filling her womb while its scent filled the bedroom air. She moaned in helpless lack of completion beneath him, and he stole every bit of pleasure he could from her body, leaving her limp and wanting.

Her only hope in those few moments after he came was that his cock remained as hard as ever within her. She writhed beneath his heavy body, powerless to slake her lust.

Finally, after what seemed like _hours_ of agony to her, he rose up on his forearms and fixed her with a wicked smirk. “Want me to make you come, luv?” he purred against her cheek. “Want me to made you scream, make you hurt so good you can’t walk for weeks?”

“F-Fuck…” she gasped.

“What was that?” he teased mercilessly.

Anger flashed deep in her eyes, only to be replaced almost instantly by need. “Fuck me, Spike,” she demanded.

“Good li’l girl,” he complimented her. “Think you get off on havin’ your snobby li’l self shown for the whore you are…” His tongue flicked out to lick sensuously over his fangs.

In that moment, he looked so enticing that she just couldn’t take it anymore. Her clawed hands reached out to clutch his face, nails digging in deep, and she yanked him down to her for a brutal kiss. Fangs slashed and tongues thrust deep down throats, creating a heady cocktail of their combined blood in between the junction of their lips.

They each drank deep, reveling in the flavor of their combined essences, and slowly Darla began to thrust against him once more, grinding her clit into the rough hairs at the base of his cock and trying to urge her orgasm on.

Spike pulled away at that, however, rising up above her so that his cock slipped completely out of her body. She whimpered, looking down hopefully at his member where it glistened with their combined juices. God, she wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anything in her unlife at that moment.

“You want something, pet?” he taunted her lightly.

She groaned. “What part of ‘fuck me’ are you too stupid to understand?” she snapped back at him.

His eyes narrowed to angry yellow slits in response. “Oh, you’ll pay for that one, bitch,” he informed her, his voice cold, sharp, and deadly like an icicle.

“Make me,” she retorted with a smug smile.

One look at that insufferable expression on his face, and he knew he had to wipe it right off. She screeched in indignation when he twisted her arm painfully behind her back, forcing her to roll over onto her stomach to escape the excruciating agony.

“Oh, ‘ll make you pay,” he hissed angrily in her ear as he mounted her from behind. One arm wrapped around her waist, forcing her ass up into the air where he could plunder her tight rear entrance easily.

Darla winced and groaned when she felt him stick first one finger and then another up her ass. No matter how many times she’d taken it from behind, she always remained uncomfortably tight. Just the thought of Spike’s massive cock plunging fully into her made her wince in pain…and made her horny as hell.

“Tight li’l wench, aren’t ya?” he grinned in satisfaction, scissoring his fingers outward inside her tight hole and savoring her whimper. “Gonna be such a good fuck, you are…”

She squirmed, and her ass wriggled invitingly against the bulging head of his cock. “Yeah, so good,” she gasped. “Make me pay, baby…”

He twisted her arm more sharply into her back, making her wince and thrust her smooth cheeks up against him. “Make you take it all the way,” he promised before his removed his fingers and placed his cock, still slippery and wet with their combined cum, up against her puckered opening.

She fought him at first, and he savored it. Savored every millimeter her asshole gave in, savored each victory when he heard her gasp out in pleasure/pain, savored every inch he pushed inside of her, feeling her tight anus clenching around him, but helpless to resist his invasion. With a final exclamation of triumph, he pushed the last few inches in until she’d taken him all the way to the root, his heavy balls slapping against her ass cheeks.

“Fuck!” he cried out in completion.

“God, yes!” she screamed as well, feeling dirtier than she had in _years_ at his brutal assault.

“Sweet tight li’l arse has just been waitin’ for me, hasn’t it, luv?” he demanded, beginning his first long thrusts. He knew he wouldn’t last long, given how tight she was, and how her face was twisted in aroused agony at this degradation.

Little incoherent syllables escaped her lips. He was so hard and huge. She was convinced he was ripping her in two and, god, how she wished he’d do it faster. She began thrusting her ass up against him, begging for him to do her harder, and she got a hard slap in response, followed by a rough pistoning of his hips deep inside her.

She practically wept at the ecstasy of it, felt her clit throbbing in abject pain that she couldn’t come with him right now, feeling him thick and brutal up her ass. But then, as his thrusts reached a wild crescendo, he seemed to finally take pity on her, and his fingers found her slick cunt. Two fingers plunged in deep with his final three thrusts, before his thumb roughly ground into her clit.

She screamed in overwhelming ecstasy, body shuddering beneath him as she came and came and came.

He roared as well, fangs sinking into her shoulder and his cum spurted deep up her arse in intense jerks of pleasure.

With a few final moans and gasps, they collapsed forward onto the bed, Spike still on top of her and inside of her.

Several minutes past before he finally stirred in contentment above her. He slowly slipped his rapidly re-hardening cock out of her asshole, and she awoke and whimpered in loss when he left her body.

“Dirty girl liked havin’ the Big Bad take her from behind,” he chuckled in her ear, settling beside her.

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose at his overconfident assessment of himself, but she let it slide. After all, she wanted more. Now. “So what do you like, gorgeous?” she purred, sidling up against him. Her claws raked down the center of his chest, and she licked contentedly at the rows of blood, swirling her tongue over his hard muscles.

When her tongue reached her stomach, he let her know all too well what it was he wanted. She eyed his throbbing member with a coy smile before she turned around on the bed, straddling his face as her lips bent down over the full tip of his erection.

“Turn about’s fair play, lover,” she informed him saucily.

He growled in agreement at that and pulled her down to his face. His tongue licked a long trail from her clit right up to where her still-stretched asshole was just starting to drip with his cum.

She gasped in delight and returned the favor by pressing her lips gently to the tip of his cock, before slowly spreading her lips to engulf him, keeping her cheeks sucked in tight to fit the contours of his shaft. He hit the back of her throat, and centuries of experience allowed her to take him in deeper, all the way down her throat until her chin brushed his balls.

The demon within her savored the taste of his and her salty cum along his shaft, and she began to lick him hungrily, alternating deep-throating him and fondling his sensitive balls with swirling her talented tongue around his shaft, parting the very tip with her lips and flicking her tongue against his most sensitive spot.

Spike felt his balls tightening at the fantastic head she was giving him and, not to be outdone, his long tongue curled as deep inside of her as he could get, lapping up the tangy cum within her. His tongue licked her all over, pointed one instant and broad and flat the next, driving her wild and causing her hips to gyrate against his face.

His fingers tangled in the rough blonde hairs that surrounded her sex, circling tantalizingly around her clit. And then, just when she thought he’d finally give it, he thrust three fingers deep into her cunt instead.

She moaned around his cock-head at the exquisite torture in her cunt. Deciding to bring this little game to its completion, her hands began squeezing his balls rhythmically as she took him all the way down her throat one last time, tongue circling his shaft and licking along every pulsing vein she could find.

Just as she finished him off, his blunt teeth finally took mercy on her and closed around her clit, twisting her into orgasm.

They each came into the other’s mouth, and eagerly lapped up the other’s pleasure, not to be shown up for not completing their respective mouth jobs.

Spent once more, they fell apart, Spike’s cock slipping from Darla’s lips with an audible pop.

Several moments were spent in heavy, satisfied breathing before Darla finally found the energy to turn over on the bed so that they were lying face-to-face once more.

“Think that’ll be good enough to get Angelus’ ire up?” he inquired with a satisfied smirk, hand possessively squeezing one firm breast.

“Drusilla will owe you sex favors for _years_ to top that,” Darla countered just as smugly.

“Mmm…” Spike practically purred. “You smell well and good like you’ve just been reamed in every way possible by yours truly.”

Darla’s nostrils flared. “And you’re practically _coated_ with me,” she countered. “You’re just dripping my scent from every pore…”

They exchanged a look. “So, er…right,” Spike agreed, sounding somewhat disappointed. “Guess we’ve done what we came here for, then.”

She bit her lip as well. “I’d say it was fun, but…” She trailed off as a delightful idea entered her mind. Purely for revenge purposes, of course. Certainly not because she wanted to screw him silly for as long as she could have him. “Wanna get caught in the act when Angelus and Dru get back?” she suggested coyly.

“You’ve got it, pet,” he jumped on the idea at once. Also for revenge. And not for the hours of mind-blowing sex. Really.

Twin seductive growls, and then they were all over each other once more, and he was inside of her, and they were screaming out their pleasure to all the world…

* * *

Angelus slammed the door behind him with a bang, and Dru just barely managed to scramble in time to avoid being crushed within it. She let out a little whimper, but he ignored her and stormed through their rooms, one set purpose in his angry strides.

After all, what fun was it to screw everything with a skirt – and some things without – if his Sire didn’t even seem to care about it?

He heard the sounds and smelled the scents as he approached the bedroom door, but his mind refused to accept them for what they were. Drusilla close on his heels, he flung the door open and…

“Spike?” Dru whispered in wide-eyed shock. “Grandmother?”

At exactly that moment, the two blonde vampires on the bed bit deep into each other’s throats in the moment of shared climax, their hips thrusting violently together several more times.

Angelus watched in stunned disbelief for a moment before a black ire overtook him. “What the hell is going on here?!” he bellowed furiously, his roar loud enough to be heard throughout the entire building.

Spike and Darla turned in surprise to see their waiting audience. Almost simultaneously, wicked smiles curled upon their lips.

“What’s it look like, Peaches?” Spike retorted cockily. “Showin’ your girl a good time since you seem…” His eyes drifted pointedly to the front of Angelus’ trousers, and he snorted amusedly. “… _Unable_ …”

Angelus bared his fangs in response and raised one hand to swipe Spike away from his Sire, but his hand was halted by a powerful grip.

“Be a good boy,” Darla informed him coldly, “and go run off and play with your little girls.” She gave Drusilla an unimpressed look. “Mommy’s busy having her fun with William.”

An enraged gasp escaped Angelus’ lips, but one look into her dangerous eyes let him know all too well just how serious she was. “Let’s go, Dru,” he turned around in a huff, already planning his bloodiest kill yet to show Darla who the _real_ man in this family was. With an angry growl, he stalked from the room.

Drusilla paused for a moment, body fully aroused by the sight of her boy all sexy and naked in another woman’s arms. “Spike…?” she cooed hopefully.

Darla nipped at Spike’s throat playfully, egging him on.

“Run along and have fun with your Angel,” Spike shrugged dismissively. “Mommy and I aren’t done yet.”

A whimper entered Drusilla’s voice as she watched Darla roll her Spike onto his back and begin pleasuring him in the naughtiest of ways. Mind focused upon what wonderful things she could do to her sweet Childe to make him hers again, she reluctantly trailed after Angelus.

“Told you it would work,” Darla whispered in his ear once they were alone again.

His hands squeezed her ass hard. “Have them chasin’ after us now,” he retorted confidently.

“Until you inevitably turn soft again and start fawning over her,” Darla countered with a roll of her eyes.

“And Angelus returns to whorin’ himself around,” Spike shot back.

Darla couldn’t help but let out a giggle at that. “Well, Angelus always was the one who said we should all share…”

He grinned evilly. “Sounds like a plan to me,” he agreed before rolling them over and plowing into her and hard as she could.

And, fully satisfied at her victory over Angelus and her talented bedmate for the evening, Darla fell back beneath him and groaned her pleasure to the world for many hours to come. “God, yes! You’re an _animal_!”

“And you’d better believe it, baby,” he groaned in agreement.


End file.
